1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to article carrying harnesses, and particularly to a multi-use harness specifically intended for permitting a wearer to conveniently carry cameras and camera equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known to provide a body harness for carrying a camera or cameras. One advantage of using such a harness is that a plurality of cameras, each with a different lens, can be simultaneously carried, possibly with other camera equipment such as light meters and even a camera bag, so as to be ready for use by the photographer. Examples of body harnesses particularly intended for carrying cameras can be found in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,152,738, issued Oct, 13, 1964 to J. E. Worsfold, Jr.; 3,305,148, issued Feb. 21, 1967 to A. E. Zimmerman; 3,507,424, issued Apr. 21, 1970 to H. H. Burkins; and 3,602,409, issued Dec. 19, 1968 to R. L. Kerns.